


Don’t Try This at Home

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sex with a Car, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Voyeurism, car kink, dean is a dork, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s a lucky sonofabitch.  He’s got a hot car and a hot girlfriend who indulges his kink for his hot car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Try This at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “DeanLisa”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Dean couldn't believe he'd convinced Lisa to do this. He couldn't believe she'd agreed to it, but here they were, driving half an hour outside the city, Ben at a babysitter's for the night while the two of them drove out town to a rented cabin for this indulgence. Lisa sat close to him, his hand resting high on her thigh, her head on his shoulder. She played with his fingers, watching the world appear from the darkness into their headlights and then disappear again.

"We're ten minutes out," Lisa murmured. She shifted up to press a kiss to his cheek and then slid away from him across the bench seat.

"Where’re you goin’?" Dean asked as his fingers trailed along her thigh.

"I'm getting ready."

Dean glanced over at the rustling of fabric and watched as Lisa slid her underwear down her legs and off completely.

"Eyes on the road," Lisa chided.

Dean turned away, startling when she took his hand and wrapped it around her panties.

"I'm sure you'll find a use for those," she whispered, her voice low.

Dean groaned and squeezed the fabric between his fingers. He draped it over his lap and pressed down against his cock where it was growing hard. Lisa had caught him more than once wrapping her panties around his dick and jerking off with them. She'd always just smirked at him, her lips curled up wickedly. The idea that he could do this while she- Dean shuddered and pressed down harder on his cock.

Dean kept his eyes focused on the windshield as requested, but he couldn't help sneaking a peek at the sound of a bottle clicking open. Lisa poured lube on her fingers and then braced her feet on the dashboard. Her hand disappeared between her legs and she gave a soft sigh, sinking a little lower in the seat.

Dean leaned over and turned the music all the way off. Lisa laughed gently, but then she groaned, bracing her feet and rolling her hips up. Dean imagined he could hear the wet slick of her fingers working in and out of her body.

The turn came up and Dean barely noticed it in time, slamming on the brakes to Lisa's irritation. He made the turn and then followed the trail further back into the woods. Dean listened to her soft noises as he made his way down the dirty road.

"There's no light," Dean commented.

"There will be at the cabin," Lisa said, her voice strained.

Sure enough when they arrived at the cabin, lights lined the driveway. Dean pulled in and parked.

"Here?" Lisa asked.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to grab her and slide her over to him. "Yeah."

She laughed but melted into his kiss, her hands coming up to card through his hair, nails digging into the back of his neck. Dean ducked his head to suck kisses along the column of her throat, enjoying the low moan she gave as she arched up against him.

"Fuck- Dean," she breathed, gripping his head and pulling it up to kiss him.

Dean slid his fingers up her thigh and under her skirt. She'd waxed as he'd requested and they both shivered at the touch of his fingers against the smoothness of her skin. The inside of her thighs and the folds of her labia were wet with her arousal and the lube. Dean twisted his hand and slipped two fingers into her. She gasped, breaking the kiss, and ground down against him. He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, but didn't offer more stimulation; he wanted to draw this out.

"Okay- if you want this, let's get this show on the road," Lisa said, pushing him back. He rubbed his palm against her once more before sliding his fingers free. He leaned back to take her in. Her lips were swollen and red, her cheeks flushed. She smiled at him cheekily and Dean couldn't resist leaning forward once more. She cupped his face and kissed him until she was shivering against him.

"Okay. For real." She jerked her chin at his lap. "Get comfortable."

Dean wiggled down in the seat and undid his pants, pushing them down his thighs. He found her panties- lost in the seat during their make out session- and draped them over his dick. He grinned and flexed his muscles to make his cock bounce. She laughed as she opened the car door and slid out.

"You're ridiculous," Lisa chided, but she grinned at him as she climbed up on Baby's hood. She crawled up it carefully, keeping eye contact through the windshield. When she reached it, she winked at him and stood up on her knees, thighs spread.

Dean stared as Lisa pulled her dress over her head, leaving her completely naked. She ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them, fingers twisting and tugging on her nipples. Her head fell back. She parted her legs a little wider and her hips rolled, like she wanted to be grinding against something other than air.

Dean moaned and wrapped a hand around his cock. He sighed and stroked lightly, just enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against his erection.

Lisa slid a hand down her stomach. She lifted her head to stare at him as she slid her fingers between her legs to circle around her clit. Dean shifted forward, trying to see in the dim light. Lisa leaned back, curving backwards until her free hand was braced on the hood of the Impala. Dean swore and fisted his cock tighter. He stroked fast and hard for a moment before pulling his hand away, the stimulation too much; he wasn't ready to come yet.

Lisa up righted herself and grinned at him before she shifted up onto the windshield. Dean wasn't sure how'd she do this, but Lisa had said not to worry about it. It wouldn't be exactly like he wanted, but he'd get it to see what it looked like for her to fuck his car.

Even the words coming out of her mouth had sent a shudder of arousal down his spine.

The movie had mocked it, but Dean had sat in the theater, hands curved over his lap, shifting uncomfortably. He'd been out with friends and so horribly turned on that he'd ducked out of the movie early and jerked off in the bathroom just to get through the night. He'd pushed that scene to the back of his mind, only bringing it out when he was jerking off in the privacy of his bedroom, but then- then he'd walked in on Lisa stretching.

She'd had her legs spread wide, a full split, just like in the movie. She rolled her hips and stretched her arms above her head. She'd leaned forward and hand-walked herself down to lie face-first on the ground. He'd fucked her right there, just like that, but afterwards she'd managed to pry it out of him, what had set him off.

He'd expected teasing, but instead she'd gotten a thoughtful look on her face and they'd ended up here, Lisa doing the splits on his windshield, her labia and clit flattened against the glass, leaving wet smears that had Dean leaking into her panties where he still had them wrapped around his dick.

Dean swore as Lisa ground down, her hips rocking forward and backward. He could hear her low moans in through the open windows. Her rocking sped up and Dean finally gave in and gripped his dick under her panties. With his other hand, he pulled them down tight so he could feel the stretch of fabric against his cockhead. He stroked hard and fast, eyes riveted on the sight before him. Lisa leaned back slightly, slipping a finger between her clit and the glass before she ground down again. He could hear her low cries get louder and then she was coming, her thighs straining as she ground down. Like this he could see the way her muscles tightened and contracted with each wave of pleasure.

Dean groaned and yanked off her underwear. He stumbled out of the car and helped her off the hood.

"Do you want-?" she started to ask, but he shook his head. He could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding his face, but all he could think about was-

He kicked off his jeans and climbed onto the hood.

"Oh," Lisa said, sounding out of breath. He chanced a look at her to find her staring with wide eyes, her hand back between her legs. She glanced up to see him watching her. "Do it," she ordered, her hips rolling into the movement of her fingers.

Dean groaned and climbed up to press his cock against the glass where it was slick with her juices.

"Fuck," he moaned as he thrust up against it. The wipers dug into his knees painfully and he had trouble keeping his grip on the hood to hold himself in place, but he was already so close to the edge it didn't matter. He thrust against the windshield a handful of times before he was spilling over the glass, fucking through his own come.

Next to him, Lisa moaned again, her hand catching his wrist and squeezing as she worked herself through a second orgasm. Dean slumped against Baby and panted against her metal.

"Oh my god, oh fuck," he moaned.

Lisa gave a breathy laugh. "You okay?"

"Uugn," Dean groaned. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed himself back onto his knees, slipping down the hood of the car to land on wobbly feet. Lisa circled around to wrap her arms around his waist and tuck her head against his shoulder. Dean hugged her back for a moment before he cupped her chin and tipped her face up to kiss her. She hummed into it softly and smiled warmly at him when he pulled back.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

"You go," Dean said with a gentle squeeze. "I'm gonna clean Baby up."

"Dean..."

"What? It'll dry and stick to her."

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked as she stretched up to peck him on the lips.

Dean snorted and watched as she bent down to pick up her dress and wander inside the cabin. After she let herself in, Dean turned around and patted Baby on her hood. 

"That was fucking awesome," he praised her before leaning down to kiss her too.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie in question is _The Counselor_ , and the scene Dean is referring to is [this one (nsfw)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA6ucacghR0). That along with [this porn video](http://www.xtube.com/video-watch/glass-frottage-468123) inspired this fic.


End file.
